Et si
by Lilou004
Summary: An Elliot and Olivia story ! The french version of "What if..."


**Et si…**

Suite à une enquête particulièrement difficile pour Elliot, Kathy et les enfants ne sont pas là pour le soutenir. Dans ces moments-là, il se tourne toujours vers Olivia ...

Elliot se rend donc chez elle pour discuter, évacuer le stress. Olivia le laisse entrer et lui propose une bière puis ils vont s'assoir sur le canapé. Olivia comprend bien ce qui a conduit Elliot à la rejoindre chez elle et elle l'invite à lui parler… Après quelques moments de silence, Elliot parle, raconte ce qui le perturbe… Puis il fond littéralement en larmes. Olivia le prend dans ses bras, le console… Voir Elliot ainsi, lui toujours si fort, trouble profondément Olivia…

Dans un moment d'égarement et un besoin mutuel de réconfort, ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre et laissent agir les instincts ... Ils s'aiment passionnément le temps d'une nuit. Mais le matin venu, Olivia et Elliot éprouvent des remords vis-à-vis de Kathy et des enfants. Ce qu'ils ont fait n'était pas prémédité mais ils s'en veulent terriblement. Ils ne veulent pas gâcher leur profonde amitié. Alors après discussion, ils décident d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et d'en rester là. Comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, Olivia découvre qu'elle est enceinte et, bien sûr, cela ne peut être que d'Elliot. Le soir même, elle demande à Elliot s'ils peuvent se voir pour parler autour d'un verre. Arrivés au bar, Olivia commande un jus d'orange et Elliot lui fait remarquer qu'en temps normal elle prend plutôt une bière… Olivia lui répond que les circonstances la poussent à changer ses habitudes. Elliot fronce les sourcils… Olivia lui répond que le médecin lui a conseillé de ne plus boire d'alcool. Elliot s'inquiète, est-elle malade ? Olivia reprend en lui disant qu'elle attend un enfant et qu'elle veut le garder. Elliot en avale sa gorgée de bière de travers… Enceinte ? Comment ?... Oh mon Dieu ! Leur nuit !! pensa-t-il. Olivia regarde attentivement Elliot avec angoisse… Que va dire Elliot ? Que pense-t-il ? Après de longues minutes, Elliot redresse la tête. Il regarde Olivia dans les yeux, lui sourit et lui dit combien il comprend sa position car ils ont déjà évoqué ce désir d'enfants qu'éprouve Olivia. Ils discutent de cette situation si nouvelle pour eux deux et si lourde de conséquences. Au final, Elliot accepte cette situation et la soutient quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

* * *

Deux jours après, en rentrant chez lui, Elliot décide de dire la vérité à Kathy… Prenant son courage à deux mains, Elliot s'assoit à la table de la cuisine et appelle Kathy. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Kathy se demande ce qui se passe car Elliot fait une drôle de tête… Après quelques secondes de silence, Elliot s'éclaircit la voix et lui dit qu'il doit lui avouer quelque chose. Inquiète, Kathy s'assoit auprès de lui. Voilà… Tu te souviens il y a un mois, quand tu étais chez ta mère avec les enfants… Eh bien… Kathy l'interrompt : Tu m'as trompé ? C'est ça ? …. Mais dis-moi bon sang ! Dans un souffle, Elliot lui répond que oui et que Olivia est enceinte… Toi et Olivia ? J'aurais du m'en douter ! C'était elle quand on s'est séparé n'est-ce pas ? Elliot lui répond que non que cette nuit avec Olivia était un accident, un moment d'égarement… Kathy pleure silencieusement et Elliot ne sait pas quoi faire… Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle, crie, tempête mais rien… Elliot tend la main vers Kathy… Mais cette dernière se lève et gifle violement Elliot avant de s'enfuir en courant… Va-t-en s'il te plaît ! Dégage ! sanglote-t-elle. Elliot se lève, rassemble quelques affaires et quitte la maison. Cette fois leur rupture est définitive. Kathy a toujours été jalouse de la relation entre Elliot et Olivia et là c'est la goutte d'eau…

* * *

Ne sachant pas où aller, Elliot décide de prendre une chambre dans un hôtel à proximité du poste de police. Il a besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir… Une certaine gêne s'est installée entre Olivia et lui depuis cette fameuse nuit… Et cette grossesse ne va pas faciliter les choses… Pourtant, savoir que ce qui s'est passé va apporter à Olivia tout ce qu'elle a toujours désiré, le remplit de bonheur… Ce moment d'égarement passionné entre eux va faire d'Olivia une maman ! Et quelle maman ! Olivia est tellement douée avec les enfants ! Il l'imagine déjà berçant, câlinant leur enfant, lui donnant le sein. Il imagine la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle regardera ce petit être… leur petit bonhomme… ou bien leur petite choupette ! … Mais bien vite, les préoccupations le rattrapent. Il n'oublie pas qu'Olivia a plus de 40 ans. Il connait les risques que cette grossesse peut avoir. Cela l'effraie. Il ne veut pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit ni à Olivia ni à l'enfant… Il ne souhaite pas non plus qu'il y ait le moindre souci au travail. Que va-t-il se passer si le capitaine vient à apprendre qu'Olivia attend son enfant ? Un enfant de son partenaire de travail ? Une chose est sure cependant : ni lui ni Olivia ne souhaite changer de partenaire ou d'affectation. Ils sont trop bien ensemble… Ils aiment tellement ce qu'ils font… Mais que faire ?...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après le boulot, Elliot décide de se rendre chez Olivia. Il est temps qu'ils mettent les choses au point, qu'il lui dise aussi pour sa rupture avec Kathy… Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il frappe à sa porte. Qui est-ce ? demande Olivia. Euh… C'est moi, Elliot… Ouvrant grande la porte, Olivia lui demande si tout va bien. Elliot lui répond : plus ou moins… Le laissant entrer, ils vont s'assoir sur le canapé. Se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'y sont assis, Olivia rougit violemment… Elliot fixe ses mains jointes… Il ne sait pas par où commencer… Après un long moment de silence, il se tourne vers Olivia. Il lui annonce qu'il a dit toute la vérité à Kathy : leur nuit, sa grossesse… Il ajoute que les papiers du divorce ont été envoyés à l'avocat la veille. Olivia s'inquiète… Ou dort-il alors ? Il lui explique que depuis plusieurs jours il vit à l'hôtel… Olivia reste sans voix… Changeant de sujet, Elliot lui redit à quel point il souhaite être présent pour elle, pour l'enfant… Olivia sourit, elle sait déjà cela… Les yeux d'Elliot sont attirés par son petit ventre encore plat. Il lui demande d'une voix hésitante s'il peut poser sa main dessus… Olivia prend sa main et la pose délicatement sur son ventre. D'une voix douce, elle lui dit qu'il n'est pas obligé de demander… Que c'est son enfant autant que le sien… Pour la première fois de la soirée, Elliot sourit, son visage s'illumine… Levant les yeux vers le visage d'Olivia, il lui conseille d'annoncer sa grossesse rapidement au boulot… Doucement elle lui demande de ne pas s'inquiéter…

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Olivia demande au capitaine Cragen si elle peut lui parler… Le capitaine Cragen la fait entrer dans son bureau et ils prennent place autour du bureau. Souriante, Olivia lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte et que l'enfant est prévu pour dans un peu moins de 8 mois. Le capitaine Cragen en reste bouche bée. Olivia ? Enceinte ? Oh mon Dieu ! Après un moment de stupéfaction, il se reprend et dit à Olivia combien il est heureux pour elle. Il ajoute que tout sera mis en œuvre pour que son travail pendant sa grossesse se passe bien. Olivia est radieuse. Elle était sûre que tout se passerait bien, elle l'avait bien dit à Elliot.

En sortant du bureau, le capitaine Cragen rassemble autour d'eux Elliot, Fin, Munch, Casey et Huang. Il leur annonce la grande nouvelle ! Olivia est enceinte ! Fin et Casey se précipitent pour la féliciter. Fin n'en revient pas, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Huang sourit. Munch remarque qu'après avoir eu un mini Elliot ils allaient avoir une mini Olivia également. Discrètement Elliot pousse un soupir de soulagement. Seule Olivia le voit et lui fait un clin d'œil. Cependant au milieu des effusions de joie, Munch fronce les sourcils. Il fait remarquer qu'il ne savait pas qu'Olivia avait une relation sérieuse… Cette dernière rougit mais garde la tête haute. Elle explique qu'il n'y a pas de Papa… Munch lui demande alors si elle s'est finalement décidée à faire appel au donneur numéro 1029…. Tous lui disent de se la fermer !

* * *

Les semaines passent, Olivia est maintenant enceinte de 8 mois. Elliot tient ses promesses et la soutient avec tendresse dans tous les moments importants de sa grossesse. Y compris ceux qui paraissent insignifiant d'ailleurs. Il s'est arrangé pour être là quand elle a eu des nausées matinales dormant parfois sur le canapé de son salon. Il l'a accompagné à toutes les écographies mentant au Capitaine pour être disponible… Ils se rendent régulièrement l'un chez l'autre quand les journées au bureau ont été particulièrement difficiles. C'est même devenu un rituel entre eux…Ils passent le plus clair de leur soirée ensemble à discuter du travail, de la grossesse, de leur futur enfant, de l'avenir… Quand ils ne se voient pas, ils se téléphonent… Ils ont d'ailleurs failli se faire surprendre plusieurs fois par les gars de l'équipe… Leur relation évolue vers un cadre plus intime, une douce complicité se développe autour de cet enfant en devenir… Ils ont même réussi à reparler de cette fameuse nuit…

Au travail, elle ne fait plus que de la paperasserie (grossesse oblige) et est dans ses dernier jours avant son congé de maternité. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de détectives sont partis sur le terrain. Seuls restent au poste Olivia, Elliot, le Capitaine Cragen et 2 autres inspecteurs.

* * *

Soudain un suspect dans une affaire de viol entre dans leur salle. Il est furax. Tout à coup il sort un semi-automatique et braque tout le monde avec. Il se met à hurler qu'il veut voir le chef, maintenant et tout de suite ! Le capitaine Cragen sort de son bureau en demandant ce qui se passe ! Le forcené lui répond qu'il veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à Elle, qu'il veut savoir qui a fait ça à son amie Elle. Il exige que l'équipe reprenne l'enquête pour retrouver le vrai salaud responsable du viol d'Elle. Il ajoute que tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse, il les gardera tous enfermés ici ! Les désignant, il les oblige à rejoindre rapidement le bureau du capitaine. Vous, le chef, dites à vos brebis dehors de chercher le salop qui a fait ça à Elle ! Et plus vite que ça ! Et sans mauvaise surprise ! Je ne veux pas voir un autre flic ici, compris ! Capitaine Cragen acquisse. Et je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! ajoute le gars. Son énervement est tel qu'il agite son arme dans tous les sens. Tous s'exécutent sans brocher.

La peur envahit Olivia. Elle regarde Elliot dans les yeux, y puise la force de garder son sang froid. Elliot fait de même et leur regard s'accroche l'un à l'autre quelques instants. Olivia pose une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi. Elliot l'accompagne dans le bureau, une main rassurante posée sur ses reins. Le capitaine Cragen voyant cela fronce les sourcils... Qui a-t-il donc entre ses deux meilleurs inspecteurs ? Mais il se reprend, ce sont les circonstances, la peur, … Quel idiot il fait !

* * *

Le gars les fait assoir par terre dans un coin du bureau. Elliot entoure les épaules d'Olivia de son bras et lui demande tout bas si ça va. Elle lui répond que oui mais ajoute qu'il y a un problème. Le gars qui est là, attendant des explications, est l'un des suspects de l'une de ses dernières enquêtes sur le terrain… Elliot fronce les sourcils. Olivia ajoute que c'était quand il y a eu ce nouveau collègue qui n'est resté que quelques semaines, quand Elliot était partit passer le week-end avec ses enfants. De tous, c'est elle qui connaît le mieux ce cas. Olivia voit toute l'inquiétude que cette déclaration provoque chez Elliot. Le capitaine Cragen a lui aussi entendu ce qu'Olivia vient de dire. Cela le préoccupe. Ensemble, ils discutent de cette affaire, de ce dont Olivia se souvient, des circonstances qui l'ont poussé à soupçonner cet homme. Soudain Olivia se souvient de son nom ! Marvin… Marvin Kendall… Mais elle a besoin du dossier qui est sur son bureau avec les affaires non résolues.

Le capitaine Cragen appelle le gars et lui explique qu'il a besoin du dossier de l'affaire. Le type se montre très méfiant. Il ne veut pas le laisser sortir du bureau. C'est donc en suivant les instructions du capitaine que Kendall trouve le dossier sur le bureau d'Olivia. En fouillant le bureau, Kendall découvre une photo d'Olivia avec son frère Simon. Il détient la responsable de l'enquête dans la pièce d'à côté !...

* * *

Kendall revient dans le bureau où ils sont tous retenus encore plus furax ! Jetant le dossier du viol d'Elle à la figure d'Olivia, il la met en en joug. Son agitation est telle que son arme ne cesse de bouger… D'instinct, Elliot se place entre Olivia et le canon de l'arme à feu. Il craint pour leur vie à tous, pour sa vie à elle, au bébé… Kendall hurle : Alors Salope ! Tu trouve que je suis le fils de pute qui a fait du mal à Elle ? Qui l'a violé ? Olivia semble pétrifiée, ses doigts se crispent sur son ventre. Kendall accuse : Tu voulais vite boucler l'affaire avant ton congé maternité alors t'as choisi le premier couillon venu pour jouer le rôle du violeur… Hein salope ?! Olivia reprend ses esprits. Elle sait qu'elle doit garder son sang froid pour que tout se passe au mieux. Elle lui répond d'une voix posé qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir maitriser que le dossier est toujours ouvert. Qu'elle est toujours à la recherche de nouveaux élément pour coincer le violeur d'Elle. Que toute l'équipe, tous les officiers sont à l'affut de tout nouvel élément pouvant aider à la résolution d'un cas comme celui là. Le gars la coupe en lui hurlant qu'elle a intérêt à trouver des éléments et vite ! Il rabaisse enfin son fusil. Olivia a trouvé les mots justes pour le calmer. Elliot pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Il se rend alors compte que pendant tout ce temps il avait retenu sa respiration. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs le capitaine Cragen et les deux autres policiers aussi.

* * *

Oubliant où ils se trouvent et en présence de qui ils sont, Elliot et Olivia se blottissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elliot pose doucement sa main sur le ventre arrondi d'Olivia et lui demande s'ils vont bien tous les deux. Olivia lui murmure que ça va mais qu'elle a connu mieux. Elle ajoute qu'elle a peur… Oh pas tant pour elle mais surtout pour le bébé… Elliot tente de la rassurer comme il le peut… C'est ce moment là que choisit le bébé pour donner un petit coup à sa maman juste sous la main d'Elliot. Olivia et Elliot se perdent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et se sourient. Le bébé donne des coups plus ou moins forts… Olivia lui dit alors qu'il commence une véritable partie de foot et Elliot lui répond avec un clin d'œil qu'elle est peut-être en train de danser… Le capitaine Cragen n'a pas perdu une miette de cet échange. La lumière se fait dans son esprit et il n'en revient pas ! Ces deux meilleurs détectives vont avoir un bébé ensemble ! Il comprend mieux différentes situations rencontrées ces derniers mois… Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle, se demande-t-il…

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du poste, c'est l'effervescence. Munch prévenu par téléphone a accouru sur les lieux et a pris les choses en main. Le poste a été évacué, l'équipe d'intervention est arrivée et se met rapidement en place. Elle évalue les risques et tente de joindre le preneur d'otage pour connaître ses exigences… Au même moment le chef de la police et Casey arrive…

* * *

Au milieu de l'agitation, Munch comprend rapidement qu'ils ne pourront pas trouver la solution à cette affaire ouverte depuis déjà 6 mois en seulement quelques heures… Il prévient immédiatement le chef de la police, Casey et le chef du SWAT… Après discussion, ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, qu'il va leur falloir intervenir… L'équipe d'intervention se prépare et se met en place… A l'extérieur, Munch, Fin et Casey attendent avec angoisse… La tension est palpable. Pourvu que tout se passe bien…

Dans le bureau, les discussions vont bon train entre les détectives, ils analysent de nouveau tous les éléments qui figurent au dossier… Les discussions sont stériles car ils manquent toujours plusieurs pièces à leur puzzle… Tous ont conscience que cela ne les mènera nulle part mais cela a l'avantage d'apaiser Kendall. Ses gestes deviennent plus calme, la lueur de fureur dans ses yeux s'éteint peu à peu. Kendall se rend compte qu'il a fait une erreur en prenant en otage ces personnes. Et puis cette femme, cette détective, elle semble vraiment avoir à cœur de trouver le coupable… Il ne sait plus quoi faire…

Elliot remarque alors de discrets mouvements à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour eux, Kendall tourne le dos à la fenêtre et n'a rien vu. Elliot tente de prévenir discrètement le capitaine Cragen mais l'information ne semble pas passer… Elliot sait qu'il faut que Kendall s'en sorte car sinon Olivia ne s'en remettra pas. Mentalement il se prépare à tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est le moment que le SWAT choisit pour lancer son intervention…

* * *

Un grand bruit retentit soudain et tous sursautent. Les deux vitres du bureau de Cragen viennent de voler en éclat. Faisant taire ses peurs, Elliot se précipite sur la main de Kendall et lui arrache son semi-automatique des mains. L'un des membres de l'équipe du SWAT plaque Kendall au sol puis lui passe les menottes. Kendall n'oppose aucune résistance, dans un sens il est soulagé que cela se termine comme ça. Le SWAT l'évacue et les ambulanciers prennent le relais pour s'assurer que les otages et surtout Olivia et son bébé vont bien. Voyant que tout est en ordre, ils repartent après qu'Olivia est refusée de se rendre en observation à l'hôpital… Elle se sent bien et préfère se reposer chez elle. Munch, Fin et Casey débarquent et tour à tour ils serrent Olivia dans leur bras. Olivia rigole et leur dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'ils vont bien ! Au milieu de toutes ses effusions, Elliot voit bien que le capitaine Cragen se tient à l'écart et qu'il fait une drôle de tête. Olivia annonce à tous qu'elle va rentrer chez elle.

C'est ce moment que choisit le capitaine Cragen pour demander à Elliot et Olivia de le suivre car il souhaite leur parler en privé… Elliot et Olivia se regardent et suivent le capitaine dans la salle d'interrogatoire… A peine ont-ils refermé la porte sur eux que le capitaine leur demande d'une voix dure quand est-ce qu'ils pensaient le mettre au courant… Elliot et Olivia se regardent ne sachant que dire… Cragen leur dit qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient des amis, qu'ils avaient confiance en lui… Après un moment de silence, Olivia tente de prendre la parole mais Cragen la coupe en disant rentrez chez vous et il quitte la pièce…

* * *

Elliot et Olivia se retrouvent comme deux idiots sans savoir quoi faire. Les yeux d'Olivia sont pleins de larmes. Elliot la prend par le bras et lui dit qu'il la ramène chez elle. Le trajet en voiture se fait dans un silence total. Arrivés chez elle, Elliot prend Olivia dans ses bras et elle laisse enfin échapper les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis que le capitaine Cragen a quitté la salle d'interrogatoire… Après un long moment, les larmes d'Olivia se tarissent et avec le relâchement de la pression la fatigue se fait sentir… Elliot la conduit dans sa chambre. Telle une enfant, Olivia se laisse faire. Elliot l'aide à se déshabiller et à enfiler une tenue plus décontractée puis lui ouvre le lit pour qu'elle se couche. Olivia lui demande de rester auprès d'elle. Elliot lui répond de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il va juste dans le salon. Mais Olivia lui demande de s'allonger auprès d'elle et de la tenir contre lui. Elliot s'exécute et une certaine sérénité les envahit peu à peu… Au bout d'un moment, Olivia se tourne vers Elliot et lui dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie… Enfin elle précise que si… lors de l'affaire Gitano… Elliot lui répond que pour lui cela a été encore pire que l'affaire Gitano et il resserre son étreinte autour d'elle. Elliot lui avoue alors dans un souffle qu'il l'aime… Olivia lui demande si c'est vraiment vrai. Elliot lui dit qu'il l'a enfin compris pendant que Kendall la tenait en joug. Olivia lui sourit et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle aussi elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Le téléphone d'Elliot se met alors à sonner. C'est Maureen qui tente de le joindre. Olivia lui sourit et l'encourage à répondre…

* * *

Après avoir raccroché d'avec sa fille, Elliot se tourne vers Olivia. Il luit demande si cela la dérange s'il va voir ses enfants pour les rassurer. Olivia sourit et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il peut même rester dîner avec eux s'il veut. Elle va en profiter pour faire un petit somme car elle tombe de fatigue… Elliot sourit et la remercie. Il lui promet de revenir dès son dîner avec ses enfants sera fini. Il lui fait un petit bisou dans le cou et se lève. Il se tourne vers elle et lui dit de ne pas oublier qu'il l'aime. Mais Olivia s'est déjà endormie. Elliot sourit et passe par la cuisine pour lui préparer un petit quelque chose à manger pour quand elle se réveillera… Après lui avoir laissé un petit mot à côté de son plateau, il quitte l'appartement pour rejoindre ses enfants.

De son côté, le capitaine Cragen commence à éprouver des remords… Certes il est déçu qu'Elliot et Olivia ne lui aient pas confié leur secret. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il finit par comprendre les raisons qui les ont poussés à garder le silence… Il se demande si les autres membres de l'équipe sont au courant… Il invite Munch, Fin et Casey à le rejoindre dans un café pour prendre un verre. Usant de toutes ces méthodes de flics, Cragen teste son équipe et doit bien se rendre à l'évidence… Personne n'est au courant pour Elliot et Olivia ! Ses regrets face à son comportement vis-à-vis de ses deux détectives grandissent encore… Finissant sa bière, il s'excuse auprès des autres et part en direction de l'appartement d'Olivia. Il doit s'excuser…

* * *

La nuit est tombée et Elliot est parti il y a près de cinq heures maintenant. Une douleur au ventre a réveillé Olivia. Mais elle ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, le stress, la nervosité, il lui semble normal que son ventre soit tendu et un peu douloureux… N'ayant pas très faim, elle s'installe confortablement contre ses oreillers et pose une main protectrice sur son ventre tendu… Le temps passe mais la douleur se fait de plus en plus violente. Prenant conscience que le travail a commencé, Olivia se lève doucement et tout en parlant à son bébé regagne son salon pour téléphoner aux secours…

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Cragen est arrivé dans l'immeuble d'Olivia. L'une des voisines d'Olivia lui a permis d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappe. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'étonne et insiste… C'est alors qu'il entend un gémissement… L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage… Olivia ? Olivia ? Une voix faible lui parvient… Je… J'arrive… Après un certain temps, Olivia finit par lui ouvrir la porte et le capitaine Cragen la découvre pliée en deux, une main crispée sur son ventre. Inquiet, Cragen prend les choses en main. Il aide Olivia à s'installer sur le canapé. Ensuite il appelle Elliot pour lui dire de venir immédiatement car Olivia va avoir son bébé. Olivia lui dit que quand il a sonné elle allait appeler les secours mais n'en a pas eu le temps alors il appelle les urgences pour qu'ils envoient une ambulance. Le visage d'Olivia se crispe de plus en plus souvent sous la douleur…

* * *

Des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues d'Olivia. Elle regarde le capitaine Cragen et lui demande pardon de n'avoir rien dit… Le capitaine Cragen se baisse pour être à la hauteur d'Olivia et l lui dit qu'il comprend. Il s'excuse également de la scène qu'il leur a faite dans la salle d'interrogatoire… Olivia sourit à travers ses larmes puis une nouvelle contraction la terrasse… Quand la douleur s'estompe, elle relève la tête vers le capitaine Cragen et lui dit en sanglotant qu'elle a peur… Qu'elle voudrait qu'Elliot soit là… Cragen lui répond qu'il est en route, qu'il arrive… Se rendant compte que les contractions d'Olivia sont vraiment proche et puissante, Cragen cherche à savoir depuis quand le travail a commencé. Olivia ne peut pas répondre exactement… Elle lui explique que le travail avait déjà commencé quand la douleur l'a finalement réveillée… Olivia annonce alors au capitaine qu'elle ne peut plus attendre, que le bébé arrive maintenant ! Cragen comprend que ni Elliot ni l'ambulance n'arriveront à temps… Il relève ses manches, va se laver les mains et revient auprès d'Olivia pour mettre le petit Benson-Stabler au monde… Les émotions se bousculent dans sa tête… Pourvu que tout se passe bien…

Elliot arrive enfin devant l'immeuble d'Olivia. Laissant sa voiture en double file, il s'engouffre dans le bâtiment puis monte les escaliers quatre à quatre… Arrivé sur le palier, il entend quelqu'un crier et se reconnait la voix d'Olivia… Il se précipite et ouvre la porte de l'appartement…

* * *

Elliot reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'il découvre. Olivia est étendue épuisée sur le canapé et le capitaine Cragen tient un tout petit bébé au creux de ses bras. Des larmes de joie montent à ses yeux… Le capitaine Cragen lève alors les yeux et aperçoit l'heureux papa sur le pas de la porte. Un immense sourire aux lèvres Cragen lui dit : Félicitation Papa ! C'est une fille ! Cragen dépose alors la petite dans les bras de sa maman qui pleure de joie cette fois… Olivia observe avec admiration sa fille puis levant les yeux vers Elliot. Elle s'excuse lui disant à quel point elle savait son désir d'un garçon. Elliot s'approche d'elles et les prend dans ses bras. Il pose ses yeux sur sa toute petite princesse puis sur son Olivia. Il lui assure que tout est parfait au contraire. Que comme ça il a une réplique miniature de la plus belle femme de sa vie… Suite à quoi Elliot s'empare tendrement des lèvres de sa compagne. Le capitaine Cragen sourit se tourne vers la porte. Il découvre alors Reen, Leen, Dickie et Lizzie. Tous sourient même si Leen paraît plus tendue… Laissant la petite famille, Cragen descend pour attendre l'ambulance…

Reen attire l'attention de son père et d'Olivia en frappant contre le battant de la porte. Ils lèvent les yeux et découvrent les quatre aînés d'Elliot. Olivia prend la parole et les invite à venir voir leur nouvelle petite sœur… Dickie fait remarquer à son père qu'il est très doué pour avoir des filles ! Et une quatrième fille pour l'astiquer ! Heureusement qu'il y a Eli ! Cette réflexion les fait tous beaucoup rire…

* * *

Au pied de l'immeuble, le capitaine Cragen est enfin rejoint par les ambulanciers. Cragen leur fait remarquer qu'ils auraient pu être plus rapide… Qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de courir car la petite est née… Sans eux… Il les conduit jusqu'à l'appartement d'Olivia et est touché au cœur par la vision de cette grande famille réunie autour de son nouveau membre… Il ne manque que le petit Eli, pense-t-il… Olivia n'a rien manqué du retour du capitaine Cragen parmi eux. Elle sourit et regardant Cragen droit dans les yeux elle dit à sa fille que « Papi Don » semble très ému… Le capitaine Cragen rougit et Lizzie va serrer Cragen dans ses bras. Elle le remercie d'avoir été là pour aider Olivia à avoir sa petite sœur. Reen enchaine en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu « Papi Don » rougir autant avant et tout le monde éclate de rire !

Au milieu de toute ça, les ambulanciers ramènent tout le monde à une réalité plus terre à terre… En effet ils leur demandent de sortir afin de pouvoir examiner le bébé et sa maman. Tout le monde s'exécute à l'exception d'Elliot qui reste auprès de ses deux femmes… Tout va bien pour la petite et la nouvelle maman est juste fatiguée… Rien de plus normal… Elliot accompagne ensuite Olivia et la petite puce dans l'ambulance qui les conduit à la maternité… Lizzie et Dickie montent avec Cragen pour aussi rejoindre l'hôpital. Sur le trajet, il demande à aux enfants de téléphoner à Casey, Munch et Fin pour les prévenir et leur demander de les rejoindre à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Reen et Leen font un détour par la maison de leur mère pour chercher Eli car elles savent que cela fera plaisir à leur père…

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente de la maternité, c'est l'effervescence. Tous sont arrivés et c'est 9 personnes qui attendent impatiemment l'autorisation d'aller voir la nouvelle maman et le bébé… Beaucoup de questions se posent… Munch met les pieds dans le plat en demandant ce que font là tous les enfants Stabler. Reen se tourne vers la capitaine Cragen. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, elle répond qu'ils sont là pour voir leur nouvelle petite sœur… Fin s'étrangle : Elliot et Olivia ? Cragen hoche la tête. Casey sourit et Munch, pour une fois, reste sans voix… Puis les circonstances de l'accouchement sont mises à l'ordre du jour par Lizzie… Tous les enfants Stabler veulent entendre le récit de « Papi Don », le héro du jour ! Le capitaine Cragen est mal à l'aise… Une infirmière lui sauve la mise en leur annonçant qu'ils peuvent aller voir la petite famille. Elle ajoute d'une voix sévère qu'ils doivent veiller à ne pas fatiguer la jeune maman… Ils rejoignent la chambre d'Olivia et découvrent un touchant tableau : Olivia regardant Elliot bercer la petite… Munch attaque directement : Alors les gars ! Vous êtes doués dites-moi pour la dissimulation… Elliot et Olivia se regardent, gênés. De leur côté, Fin et Casey lui disent de la fermer ! Dickie s'approche du lit et Elliot lui dépose sa petite sœur dans les bras. Eli en profite pour tendre les bras à son père. Casey pose la question que tous se posent : Comment s'appelle la petite princesse ? Olivia répond Alexandra. Elliot précise Alexandra Serena Benson-Stabler. Olivia réplique émue juste Stabler mon amour. Tous sourient devant ce touchant tableau de famille…

**_ FIN _**


End file.
